This invention relates to a multipurpose horizontal press having a fixed workpiece-holder for a tubular workpiece to be drawn or tapered.
The present multipurpose horizontal presses are provided with a hydraulic operating cylinder that is located horizontally on the worktable. The hydraulic operating cylinder is interlocked to a N/C unit. The rod of the hydraulic operating cylinder has at its end a work head on which the movable part of a die used in each single machining operation is fixed. The correspondent fixed part of the die is locked on the worktable, in which holes acting as seat for such a fixed part of the die are suitably made.
The present horizontal presses allow many deformation works such as pressing, bending, punching, shearing and further drawing and tapering. In the present multipurpose horizontal presses the fixed workpiece-holder is provided permanently with a result that the last one occupies uselessly space on the worktable that can be used for other operations when drawing or tapering must be performed.
Some horizontal presses have workpiece-holders for drawing and tapering completely removable from the press. However this implies longer machining times than with a permanent workpiece-holder.
The present invention aims to overcome the drawbacks resulting from the above mentioned need of locating a workpiece-holder for drawing and tapering on a worktable of a multipurpose press.